


Interruptions

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie's job as a Dragon Keeper comes with perks. One of those happens to be Charlie Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idea_of_sarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idea_of_sarcasm/gifts).



**Title:** Interruptions  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Charlie Weasley/Katie Bell  
 **Prompt:** Shiver  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 499  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content, language  
 **Summary:** Katie's job as a Dragon Keeper comes with perks. One of those happens to be Charlie Weasley.  
 **A/N:** Written for my Advent Drabbles 2008 (18/31)

Originally written for [](http://idea-of-sarcasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**idea_of_sarcasm**](http://idea-of-sarcasm.livejournal.com/) 's request for Charlie/Katie and a prompt of shiver.

AND [ 60\. Could of (sic-Could've)](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/7398.html) for [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)

"Do you have a death wish?" Charlie screamed at her.

"Well, I—"

"I mean what could you possibly have been thinking?!"

"I—"

"You broke the wards to the Horntails' enclosure and just flew in. Did you think they would appreciate a social call?"

Katie sat in silence.

"Well did you, Bell?"

"Oh, you actually wanted me to answer you that time? It's so hard to tell with you, Weasley. I mean usually I can't get a word—"

"You could have been killed!"

"—in edgewise. I rest my case." Katie wrapped the towel more firmly around her body. She was dripping wet from the rain outside and freezing, and despite her attempts not to, she could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. She hated being scolded, and it was worse when Charlie did it. She had worked hard since coming to the Dragon Reserve in Romania to impress her new, incredibly handsome boss, and while she was certainly no stranger to his bed these days, he still did not give her the respect she deserved as a Keeper.

Charlie was still berating her when the owner of the Reserve knocked and entered the tent. "What can I do for you, sir?" Charlie asked respectfully.

"I just came by to tell Katie what a good job she did out there today. Phillips told me what you did. Says he would have been a bit on the crispy side if you hadn't flown in when you did and gotten him out of there." The owner thanked her again and took his leave.

Charlie seemed to have lost his capacity for speech.

Katie took advantage of the rare silence. "If you're quite finished screaming at me now, I'm rather cold and—"

"Katie, I didn't—"

"No, for once, Charlie, don't interrupt me." Her temper flared despite the shiver that made goosebumps rise on her skin. "I do a damn good job out there. In fact, for the most part, I do a fucking spectacular job out there. Not once have you acknowledged it. I'm tired of you telling me all the things I do wrong during the day. I bust my arse out there for you and—"

Charlie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her hard against him swallowing down her protests with his kiss. His tongue slid past her lips and he kissed her breathless.

"Sorry, I guess I interrupted you again," Charlie said with a wink. "Katie, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck. "You may be the boss, but tonight, you're following my orders," she said smacking him on the bum. "Take me to bed, Weasley."

"Those are the kinds of orders I am only too happy to follow. Am I forgiven then?"

"I guess that depends on your performance tonight," Katie said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him over to the bed.

Charlie chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"You do that, Weasley."

~Fin.~


End file.
